


暴风雪山庄（全员）

by Astrid0127



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid0127/pseuds/Astrid0127





	暴风雪山庄（全员）

Side A

嫌疑人No.7

“姓名。”

“李翰洁。”

“年龄。”

“26。”

“职业。”

“民宿老板。”

“是你报的警？”

“是，尸体发现第一时间我就报了警，但前一晚有暴风雪，接警员告诉我山下封路暂时没办法出警，我就把房门锁了直到警察来。”

“死者入住的时候要了两张房卡？”

“对，他说另一张用来插卡取电，离开房间的时候也能开着空调。”

“你最后见死者是什么时候？”

“晚饭的时候，民宿统一提供晚饭，那天吃的是全羊宴，跟平时一样七点开饭，饭后我跟其他住客在一楼玩桌游到十点吧，但那位客人吃完饭就回房间了，大概不到九点。”

“你认识死者吗？”

“不认识。”

“他是个很有名的慈善家。”

“哦。”李翰洁随意地点了点头。

“真遗憾。”他补充道。

嫌疑人No.6

“姓名。”

“孙东杓。”

“年龄。”

“24。”

“你是死者的助理，你们来这里是工作需要吗？”

“是，安先生觉得温泉小镇还有很大开发价值，是来这边实地考察的。”

“你是当天最后一个见到死者的人，说说当时的情况。”

“我晚上10点多帮安先生整理了白天考察记录的资料想给他送去房间，但安先生没开门只说放在门口，我当时听到门里好像有其他人的声音。”

“是谁？”

“不知道，我放下资料就走了。”

“在你眼里死者是个怎样的上司？”

“安先生是个很受人尊敬的慈善家，他待人很友善。”

“包括晚上叫陌生人到他的房间来表现友善？”

“……也可能是视频通讯，或者开了电视。”

“他有什么仇家吗？”

“我想不到。”孙东杓的声音有些喑哑。

“那你工作上有什么不满吗？”

“没有。”

“一个忠实、满意度高的员工听到上司的房间里有声音，第一想法竟然是有其他人在里面？”

孙东杓垂下眼睛，“我只负责为他工作而已，帮他整理材料，安排日程，预约订餐……其他事情不属于我的工作范畴。”

嫌疑人No.8

“姓名。”

“南道贤。”

“年龄。”

“21。”

“职业。”

“我是考古系的学生。”

“曹承衍是你的老师吗？”

“是，我的暑期实践项目是曹老师负责带队，我跟着他先来这边看看情况，如果这个项目不合适还来得及进行调整。”

“你认识死者吗？”

“知道，我同学中有申请助学基金的，他是资助人。”

“你当天跟死者有什么接触？”

“没有，”南道贤摇了摇头，“我没跟他说过话。”

嫌疑人No.3

“姓名。”

“韩胜宇。”

“年龄。”

“29。”

“职业。”

“医生。”

“你来到这里的原因是？”

“休年假，来度假放松。”

“你当天跟死者有接触吗？”

“他助理找我要过感冒药说是要给他，我放在李老板那里了。”

“是什么药？”

“两包板蓝根冲剂，和两粒头孢拉定。”

“你晚饭之后在做什么？”

“我十点左右跟其他人一样都回了房间，十一点我又去一楼喝了一杯。”

“所有住客中只有你住在三楼，也没有其他同行者，你说的话有人能给你作证吗？”

韩胜宇波澜不惊地开口，“没有。”

Side B

“这天还真是说变就变，风突然就吹起来了，看上去晚上要下雪了。”

一只指骨分明的手掀开了挂在门上的蓝底红金纹路羊毛挂毯，呼啸的北风裹挟着冷空气钻进了燃着隐隐檀木香的室内，古铜质灯盏上的火苗晃动了起来，花梨木服务台后坐着的男子倒是笑得一脸爽朗，他有着高原地区常见的健康肤色，五官是亚洲人少有的深邃。

“回来啦，今天转得怎么样？”

“风景挺好的，只是天色突然暗了，俊昊说光线不太好我们就回来了。”银白色头发的男子搓了搓冻得有些发红的手，拉着身后一直低头检查相机的男子坐了下来。

“敏熙俊昊回来了啊，快喝点热茶吧，我刚煮的。”一头栗色蓬松卷毛的服务生拎着一把红泥茶壶走了过来，给姜敏熙和车俊昊一人倒了一杯青砖奶茶。

“谢谢亨俊，”姜敏熙端起杯子夸张地闻了一下，“也太香了吧，我都想端回房间当熏香用了。”

宋亨俊被夸得微微红了脸，从口袋里掏出两个香袋，“这是我前两天晒的，可以放在枕头边，安神的。”

“翰洁哥，”宋亨俊拎着茶壶回到服务台，提起暖壶重新灌满了精致的小茶壶，“暴风雪好像要来了。”

“没事，晚上记得提醒住客都关好门窗，尽量不要出门，咱们这儿这个天气是正常的。”李翰洁看了一眼门口挂着的挂毯，“晚上我把门缝也挡一挡，这房子保暖还是挺好的。”

宋亨俊点点头，“翰洁哥，今天晚上吃什么？”

“今晚全羊宴，张妈今天刚给的羔羊。”李翰洁掐了一把宋亨俊的脸颊肉忍不住咋舌，“你太瘦了，多吃点儿。”

“好，那哥我先去准备一些糕点。”

“老板，还有空房间吗？”穿着一身黑西服的娃娃脸小跑着来到了前台，他的头发被风吹得蓬乱，领带松垮地挂在颈间。

“还有，要一间吗？”李翰洁倒了一杯茶递过去，“喝点茶歇歇吧。”

娃娃脸摇头，甚至气还没喘匀，“实在抱歉，我能先看看房间吗？”

“可以。”李翰洁从抽屉里找出万能房卡，还是把手中的茶杯递给了他，茶杯是木质的，拿在手里温热却不烫手，“你自己来的？”

“不是，我和我上司。”

皮鞋踏在木质台阶上有种浑厚温润的回响，跟小镇古朴深远的气质倒是很搭调。

“怪不得，”李翰洁笑了笑，“你穿得这么西装革履，真不太像来度假的。”

“本来是打算今天就走的，结果听人说晚上要下雪，怕赶上封路困在山路上更没地方住了。”

李翰洁打开了二楼一间房，不大的房间布置得井井有条不显拥挤，楠木家具上雕刻着某种神兽，床上盖了一层绣着精致图腾的麻质床罩，鹅黄色窗纱悬在采光良好的大窗前，朦朦胧胧透着点天光，整件屋子极具地域特色。

娃娃脸的表情有点纠结，“请问还有大一些的房间吗？”

“二楼都是这个房型，三楼的屋子比这个大一倍，不过已经有人住了。”

娃娃脸跟在李翰洁身后下了楼，他正犹豫着，门口的挂毯再次被掀开。

“东杓，今晚住这吗？”来人看上去是名五十岁上下的中年男子，他穿了一件深灰色手工制的毛呢大衣，肩上已经落了一层薄雪。

“安先生，我刚才看了房间，挺干净的，”孙东杓，也就是刚才的娃娃脸过来接过了来人手中的包，“这附近没有更合适的旅店了，等明天一放晴我们就走。”

中年男子打量着大厅，目光在正坐在大厅一角休息的两桌住客身上停留了一下，才点点头，“行，就住一晚吧。”

“照片拍得很好啊。”金宇硕早就注意到他隔壁桌的两个年轻男子，他是个作家，一向对周围的人和事格外敏感，隔壁桌的两名男子相貌出众，尤其是其中一个还染了一头耀眼的银发。

两人从外面进来以后喝了两口茶便在一起看相机，后来还借了店员的电脑选片，还会忽然因为一张抓拍而嬉笑打闹。

“哎？谢谢你。”车俊昊笑得眉眼弯弯，他干脆凑到金宇硕身边去看他的本子，“在写游记呀，你一个人来的吗？”

“我听亨俊说北峰也很好玩儿，虽然没有南峰名气大，”姜敏熙也凑了过来，“要不明天让翰洁哥带我们去？”

“呀姜敏熙，我们是来工作的啊。”

“在哪里拍照不是拍，北峰还有个镜湖，”姜敏熙对刚才夸了他的金宇硕很有好感，“明天要一起吗？”

“我跟朋友一起来的，”金宇硕总算找到了说话的时机，他抬头笑着招了招手，“承衍，这里。”

名叫曹承衍的男子生了一双狭长的狐狸眼，他拎着一袋用鹅黄色油纸捆扎的吃食，浓厚香醇的卤汁味透过包装散发出诱人的香气。

“这儿有家老字号的卤味店，快趁热吃吧。”曹承衍把吃食放在了金宇硕面前。

“算你有良心，”金宇硕的声线偏低，发音习惯却是吐字圆润字尾又拖着点音节，像只慵懒的猫咪，“这是我认识的新朋友。”

“嗨，”姜敏熙总是笑嘻嘻的样子，“我是姜敏熙，这是车俊昊。”

“曹承衍。”曹承衍点点头，他正在整理刚摘下的手套。

“好有先见之明啊。”车俊昊有点羡慕，他不由搓搓双手，今天降温来得突然，他一直举着相机冻得指头都要僵了。

“哈哈，我这是职业需要，高温四五十度的时候也要戴，也挺遭罪的。”

“道贤呢？怎么没跟你一起。”金宇硕已经打开了那袋吃食，晶莹的鸡爪香气扑鼻，他大方地分给了身边的姜敏熙和车俊昊。

“他困了，我就让他在楼上休息了。”曹承衍看了看摆了一桌子的吃食和包装，帮金宇硕收起了还摊在桌上的本子、铅笔和橡皮，“小心一会儿沾上酱汁了。”

金宇硕坦然地挥了挥手，嘴里塞着鸡爪脸颊都鼓了起来，忙着跟姜敏熙探讨吃怎么吃鸡爪更方便。

曹承衍将手套放回工具箱里，走到服务前台准备给自己倒杯茶喝，李翰洁正对着地图跟一位皮肤白皙的高挑男子说着什么，见曹承衍过来歉意地笑了笑。

曹承衍摆摆手示意无碍。

“这里，还有这里，都是温泉小镇比较出名的泉眼。”李翰洁在地图上画着圈，“这边名气大所以游客比较多，其实不如选山脊这几处。”

“明天如果下雪，温泉还会开放吗？”

“只要不是大雪就没关系的，都会营业的。”曹承衍在一旁接了话。

男子闻言转过了头，礼貌地点头致意，“谢谢。”

“抱歉胜宇哥，我答应了其他认识的弟弟明天要带他们去北峰，不然我可以带你过去。”李翰洁把地图还给了男子。

“没事，你忙吧，我自己去就行。”韩胜宇摆手，从口袋里掏出了一个小塑料袋，“这是东杓问我要的感冒药，麻烦你帮我转交。”

“好的，我一会儿让亨俊给送到房间去。”

“你明天要去泡温泉吗？”曹承衍盯着地图看了看，“我带你吧，我今天应该路过了这里。”

“啊没事的……那样太麻烦你了。”韩胜宇有些犹豫，他本人不是喜欢麻烦别人的性格，却又对拒绝别人的好意感到负担。

“不会啊，我正好顺路。”曹承衍笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯的，显得温暖而亲切，“很高兴认识你，我叫曹承衍，是大学教师。”

“那就麻烦你了，”韩胜宇握住曹承衍伸出的手，“我叫韩胜宇，是个医生。”

Side A

嫌疑人No.4

“姓名。”

“宋亨俊。”

“年龄。”

“24。”

“职业。”

“学生，目前也在翰洁哥这里做兼职店员。”

“你一整天都在民宿里吗？”

“对，翰洁哥有时候要出去进货，或者准备一些特色饮食给住客，我一般会在前台，晚上十一点之后会回房间，但如果住客有需要的话会来我这里敲门，我的房间就在前台后面。”

“死者晚饭后没有再下来过吗？”

“没有，但是他十点半左右打电话到前台要了一瓶酒，我洗了一串青葡萄一起送上去了。”

“他房间当时有别人吗？”

“不知道，门只开了一点，我看不到里面。”

“死者房间内的酒杯里检测到有药物残留。”

“不是我！”宋亨俊急切地摇头。

“除了你，只有李翰洁能接触到你们店里的酒吗？”

“其实所有人都可以接触到，我们这里部分酒是放在一楼酒架上的，方便客人在晚上十一点之后，也就是非服务时间自取。”

“你对当地的药草有了解吗？”

“隔壁的阿妈经常喜欢制作香囊，或者泡浴用的药包，我会跟着她做一点。”

“都是什么作用？”

“安神，放松，就是很基本的功能。”

“跟安眠药比呢？”

宋亨俊摇了摇头，“药包的作用有限，就像人们点熏香一样，主要是让人心情愉悦。”

嫌疑人No.10

“姓名。”

“姜敏熙。”

“年龄。”

“24。”

“职业。”

“模特。”

“你来这里的原因是什么？”

“我和摄影师来拍摄杂志插图，我表弟正好在民宿做兼职就给我推荐了这儿，也就是温泉小镇。”姜敏熙说到此处懊恼地摇摇头，“这下倒好，不仅碰上命案，照片也要开天窗了。”

“当天晚上十点之后你在哪？”

“我和俊昊在房间里选片修片，然后快一点的时候睡的。”

“你有注意到有人跟死者发生冲突吗？”

姜敏熙歪着头想了想，“好像有人吵架算吗？虽然不知道跟死者有没有关系。”

“谁在吵架？”

“住205的人。”

嫌疑人No.9

“姓名。”

“车俊昊。”

“年龄。”

“24。”

“职业。”

“摄影师。”

“你和姜敏熙的房间在死者隔壁，是否有听到什么声音，比如敲门声，或者说话声。”

“十点多的时候，他助理来过敲门了，敲了一会儿好像没人来开门就走了，后来亨俊也来了一次，很快也走了。”

“在这之前呢？”

“我只听到这两次敲门，其他没有注意。”

“除了死者，其他人都跟你们一起在一楼直到十点吗？”

“不是，死者的助理，还有那位作家都提前回了房间，跟作家一起的那位，可能是他男朋友吧，上楼了一趟，两个人好像还发生了争执。”

Side B

2

金曜汉和李垠尚回到民宿的时候天已经完全黑下来了。

大厅中的桌子被拼在了一起，桌上摆着几盏金属酥油灯，住客们身上裹着宽大的彩色羊毛披肩，围坐在一起谈天说地，开怀畅饮。

桌子正中间是一只热气腾腾的烤羔羊，羔羊被烤得焦黄酥脆还渗着晶亮的油，翠绿的葱花均匀的撒在外皮，看得便惹人食指大动。

“曜汉，垠尚，快来吃饭，正好这羊刚烤出来。”李翰洁正拿着一把锋利的匕首分那只羊，扬扬下巴示意金曜汉和李垠尚坐在仅剩的两个空座上。

“哎，好的。”金曜汉手忙脚乱地拍了拍身上的落雪，发间的雪进了温暖的屋内便化了，刘海湿漉漉的，像只淋了雨的小型犬。

李垠尚干脆直接脱掉外套抖了抖，却禁不住打了个寒颤。

宋亨俊见状放下手中的碗碟小跑着去拿了两条毛巾，又抱了一条毯子过来。

韩胜宇看了看狼狈的两个青年，便起身盛了两碗热腾腾的羊汤放在了身边正等待主人的两个空位置上。

“谢谢您啊医生先生。”

“别客气，”韩胜宇笑了笑，“叫我名字就好。”

“你是考古系的？好厉害啊！”

年纪相仿的年轻人总是很容易交到新朋友，南道贤刚被围在中间的时候还有点害羞，就像小孩子想给同伴分享自己的玩具一般，他询问又带着点期待看向曹承衍，得到曹承衍的同意，很快他便打开收纳袋一板一眼地展示他的一堆考古工具。

“探铲、平面刀、刷子，其实都是挺普通的工具，没有小说里写得那么神秘。”

“1、2、3、4、5……这么多铲子，好难分清。”姜敏熙数了数几把铲子，指着其中一把开玩笑，“这把看起来好锋利，用来切羊肉挺不错的。”

“就知道吃，”车俊昊在旁边嬉笑，“还可以用来对付僵尸啊粽子啊什么的。”

“呀我还在吃东西呢！”

“少吃点吧你，今天给你拍照你脸都圆了。”

车俊昊和姜敏熙又嘻嘻哈哈打闹起来，南道贤有些无措，李垠尚笑着凑了过去，“这个东西是干什么用呀？给我也讲讲吧。”

“道贤还是个孩子啊，”金宇硕吃饱了，满足地倚在椅子靠背上感叹着，顺手捶了一下曹承衍的胳膊，“你平时是不是对孩子很严厉啊，看他好像做什么都要问你同意。”

曹承衍仍拿着一根羊肋骨津津有味地啃，“道贤那是有礼貌，他可喜欢我了，私下我都让他喊哥的。”

金宇硕不再理他，反而对旁边一直忍不住看向南道贤的孙东杓产生了兴趣。

“怎么不过去看看？”

孙东杓被金宇硕突然地搭话惊得抖了一下，“啊，不用不用。”

金宇硕看向孙东杓身边一言不发的中年男子，亲切地跟孙东杓笑了笑，“你爸爸？”

孙东杓像只受惊的小狐獴，“安先生是我上司。”

“啊，这样。”金宇硕理解地点点头，“你们也来度假吗？”

“我陪安先生来见客户的，本来想连夜赶回去的。”

“连夜？你们从哪里来呀，离得很远？”

“东杓，”安镇元咳了一声，“这羊有点咸。”

“我去给您倒水。”孙东杓立刻起身，拿着安镇元的杯子便去找宋亨俊。

安镇元探究的眼神看向了金宇硕，金宇硕拿起桌上红彤彤的苹果咬了一口，汁水饱满的果肉发出清脆的声音，亮晶晶的果汁沾在了红润的唇边，“您是住我对面吧？”

“不。”安镇元的声音很低沉。

“是吗，那是我看错了。”金宇硕笑了笑。

一顿饭吃得，宋亨俊端了刚做好的糕点过来给每个人分，手工制作的酥皮糕点盛在底部印花的青瓷碗中，旁边还撒着点精致的可食花瓣。

“如果有黄油配着应该挺好吃的。”安镇元突然说。

“抱歉，请问这里有黄油吗？”孙东杓再次起身去找宋亨俊。

“我们这儿没有，”宋亨俊歉意地摇摇头，“明天等附近商铺开门了，我可以去帮你看看。”

“安先生，不好意思……”

安镇元倒是没说什么，只是安静地吃着那小块糕点。

“我也觉得，黄油和这糕点很搭。”金宇硕懒懒地开口附和了一句。

“你在说什么？”曹承衍听到他说话皱了皱眉。

金宇硕慢条斯理地吃完最后一口，他轻巧地拍掉手上残留的碎屑，“我吃好了，先上楼了。”

李翰洁拿出了一把古琴，大厅的桌子并在一起后，空出了不小的一片空地，他搬了把椅子坐在中间，简单试了试音，拨动琴弦，一曲悠长的古调从他指尖流淌而出。

“来跳舞吧。”宋亨俊热情地去邀请孙东杓，他对孙东杓有一种莫名的亲切感，也许是因为两人相似的外在气质，又或许是孙东杓表现出他熟悉的状态。

安镇元慢悠悠放下杯子，“去吧，你们年轻人一起热闹热闹。”

“谢谢安先生。”孙东杓抿抿嘴，眼角眉梢都是藏不住的喜悦，脚下步子轻快，他终于表现得想一个二十岁出头的青年。

李翰洁弹的曲子舒缓而流畅，宋亨俊踩着节奏舒展开了手臂，他的舞姿灵巧优美却不显柔弱娇媚，像在雪地间元气满满玩耍的少年。

金曜汉抱着一杯热腾腾的青砖奶茶小口小口地抿着，看着跳舞的青年们，眼中流露出满满的笑意。

“曜汉哥，脚怎么样，还疼吗？”李垠尚端了一小碗炒米过来递给金曜汉。

“昨晚擦了药膏已经不疼了。”

“我一会儿找亨俊再要点草药，听说用来泡浴可以活血化瘀。”李垠尚还是有点不放心。

“我真没事儿，”金曜汉拍了拍这个一向做事严谨的弟弟的肩膀，指了指此时坐在离他们最远处的人，“垠尚，你觉不觉得那个人有点眼熟？”

“安镇元，是做地产行业的，也是个慈善家，成立了镇元基金会主要针对儿童进行资助，上个月还被省长表彰了。”

“还是个名人。”金曜汉了然。

安镇元正倚在柔软厚实的牦牛垫上，很放松地吃着面前切好的水果。

“不过他们这个基金会，倒是有点传闻。”李垠尚托着腮，不动声色地打量着此时看上去面无表情的安镇元。

“什么传闻？”金曜汉来了兴趣。

“资金流动方面，我听检察院的朋友说的，这基金会也接受社会各界的捐助，来源好像不太对，但是账面上还没有什么大问题，而且他很有威望，没出什么问题总不好没由来地去大肆调查人家。”

金曜汉看向了窗外，此时夜色裹挟着风雪而至，窗外绘着图腾的装饰旗帜被吹得猎猎作响，而他们这一方小天地欢歌笑语，温暖如春。

“世上没有不透风的墙。”

起风了。

Side A

嫌疑人No.5

“姓名。”

“曹承衍。”

“年龄。”

“28。”

“职业。”

“大学老师。”

“认识死者吗？”

“知道。”曹承衍笑了笑，“我是说，电视上见过。”

“你最后一次见死者的时间是？”

“事发当晚，民宿李老板在一楼准备了晚饭还有一些糕点和茶汤，我们吃完大概九点多吧，那位先生和他助理吃完就上楼了，其他人在一楼玩游戏。”

“当晚凌晨一点到两点你在哪？”

“在房间整理材料，然后就睡觉了。”

“你向韩胜宇要过一片安定？”

“是的，给宇硕，他平时经常熬夜，我担心他睡不着。”

嫌疑人No.2

“姓名。”

“金宇硕。”

“年龄。”

“28。”

“职业。”

“作家。”

“你是跟曹承衍和南道贤一起来的？”

“对，我和承衍是大学同学，他说因为学校项目要来，我也需要下一部作品的灵感，就一起来了。”

“你在晚饭后单独见过死者吗？”

“没有。”

“死者房门口找到了一块橡皮，是你遗失的吗？”

金宇硕的脸色变得有些难看，“我是在晚上出了房门，是因为要到睡觉的时间了承衍还没回来，我去找他而已。”

“那是几点？”

“十一点吧。”

“可是根据民宿登记，你住205，曹承衍和南道贤住203。”

“我和承衍住205。”

“你跟曹承衍的关系是？”

金宇硕皱眉，“我说了是大学时候的同学，也是好朋友。” 

“你有睡眠障碍吗？”

“没有。”

嫌疑人No.11

“姓名。”

“李垠尚。”

“年龄。”

“24。”

“职业。”

“律师。”

“你当晚几点回的房间？”

“十点左右，跟其他人在楼下玩完游戏之后，就回去了。”

“之后有出门吗？”

“没有，我当晚始终没有单独行动过。”

“那你同房的住客金曜汉呢？”

李垠尚稍微思索了一下，“我们在一楼玩游戏的时候，曜汉哥单独上楼过一趟拿外套，但是很快就下来了，之后我们一直一起活动的。”

嫌疑人No.1

“姓名。”

“金曜汉。”

“年龄。”

“26。”

“职业。”

“跆拳道职业选手，”金曜汉顿了顿，“前职业选手。”

“你到这里来做什么？”

“我刚退役，民宿老板是我朋友，到他这里来散散心。”

“你认识死者吗？”

金曜汉冷笑，“不认识。”

“你是否跟死者有过结？”

金曜汉抿了抿嘴，“没有。”

“请诚实说明所有情况，你所说的话都将成为呈堂证供。”

“我没跟他起冲突，单纯看不惯他的行为。”

“请具体说明。”

“我觉得他对其他住客有别的心思。”

“谁？”

“住205的。”

“你有证据吗？”

“没有。”

“你对205房的住客有好感吗？”

“是。”金曜汉很干脆地点头。

“这代表你承认了自己的动机吗？”

“不，这不代表我因此就要杀了他。”

Side B

3

一顿晚餐持续到九点多，年轻的旅客还未尽兴，干脆在桌椅还未归位的大厅地上铺上厚厚的毛毡毯，围坐成一圈，李翰洁抱了桌游道具堆在毯子上，扑克牌、叠叠乐、UNO、狼人游戏，全是在年轻人间受欢迎的桌游。

孙东杓跟宋亨俊要了几包浴疗药包后便准备上楼整理白天的考察情况。

“现在是八个人，”李翰洁点了一圈人数，看向站在一边的曹承衍，“承衍哥呢，承衍哥也一起吧？”

曹承衍犹豫了一下，他拍了拍南道贤，“你先和大家玩儿吧，我上去看看宇硕。”

二楼一共有八间客房，走廊尽头是个漂亮的露台，露台上布置着四季常绿的植物，还有一间小小的玻璃房，无论晴天雨天都是供人休憩的好地方。

金宇硕并不在房间，曹承衍顶着风雪连露台都转了一圈，也没看到金宇硕。

刚想上三楼去找，204的房门在他眼前打开了。

“你怎么在这？”

金宇硕道了声好好休息，直到房门从里面合上，金宇硕才转过身，他手里拿着一本厚厚的笔记本，慢条斯理地整理了一下衣服，“安先生捡到了我的手稿，我来道谢。”

曹承衍上前一步，几乎是一把抓住了他的手腕，“就这样？”

“放手。”金宇硕皱着眉，却没有做出进一步的反应。

“金宇硕你是不是疯了？”曹承衍反而笑了，他拿过金宇硕手中的本子开始翻页，脆弱的纸张发出哗啦哗啦的声响。

金宇硕倚在墙壁上，他注视着曹承衍将那本手稿从头翻到尾，薄薄的纸张被粗鲁地压上了折痕，金宇硕在一旁冷笑，“找完了，失望吗？”

走廊的灯光晦暗不明，没有被暖风覆盖的空气格外阴冷，金宇硕抱住双臂，“我不想吵架，你自己明白。”

“我是担心你，”曹承衍将手稿还给了金宇硕，他犹豫了一下，还是伸手拉了拉金宇硕的领口，指尖触到了他已冰凉一片的皮肤，“今晚我会住205，你先回去洗个澡暖和暖和吧。”

金宇硕站在原地，翻开手稿，小心地捋平纸张上的褶皱，抬起头却发现走廊上站了另一个人，“听到了？”

金曜汉耸了耸肩，很自然地转移了话题，“太冷了，我上来拿件衣服。”

金曜汉生了一张清俊英气的面孔，一笑露出的两颗兔牙为他添了一份少年气。

“我看起来好笑吗？”

金曜汉收敛了笑意，他缓缓走了过来，歪了歪头，“装作不冷的样子，好像有点。”

金宇硕噗嗤笑出了声，“你又知道了。”

“纸张被折上痕迹，就没有办法再恢复平整了，”金曜汉双手捧着封皮和封底，帮金宇硕合上了厚厚的本子，“但是没关系，上面的字迹还是原来的样子。”

金宇硕沉默地看着他。

“有时候，你看到的并不是全部。”金曜汉凑得更近了一步。

金宇硕垂着眼睑，他长长的睫毛微颤，像在寒冷的季节诞生的蝴蝶，颤抖地翕动脆弱的翅膀。

金曜汉轻轻抚上金宇硕腰侧不够柔软的衣料。

下一秒，金曜汉苦着脸弯下了腰，他的手指被金宇硕紧紧抓在了掌心。

“哎呀呀，放手……疼疼疼！”

金曜汉曾是职业跆拳道运动员，力气不小，碰到金宇硕这样手部力量与身材严重不匹配，还不是正统格斗姿势，类似打野架似的的突袭，却不能还击也无可奈何。

“小子，别在我面前耍帅。”

金宇硕松了手，又觉得刚才力道大了些，于是揉了揉金曜汉的手指。

金曜汉瘪着嘴，一副受了委屈的样子，像只淋了雨的兔子，耳朵都耷拉了下来，站在原地乖乖让金宇硕给揉着手指。

金宇硕笑了，他忍不住捏捏金曜汉的指尖。

“下次见到比你年长的，记得叫哥。”

“那，宇硕哥，要和我去露台坐坐吗？”金宇硕准备刷开房门进屋的前一刻，金曜汉问他。

金宇硕重新转过身，金曜汉恰好站在那站昏黄的廊灯光线的最边缘，如同夏日最盛大的那一场耀眼花火。

冰冷潮湿的空气中，他看到他的花火向他伸出手。

翻开刚才的手稿到空白的一页，金宇硕随意写了几笔，撕下来叠成板板正正的小方块。

金曜汉笑意盈盈地看着他。

金宇硕轻轻搭着金曜汉的肩，将折好的方块放进了金曜汉胸前的口袋。

“如果你换个天气问我，我可能会考虑一下。”

曹承衍回到一楼的时候，围成一圈的年轻人正在玩狼人游戏，韩胜宇端着一杯酒，坐在外围安静地观战。

曹承衍拿起桌上的瓷白的小巧酒盅给自己也斟了一杯，蜜桃混着桂花的馥郁香气萦在鼻息间。

“叮——”杯沿相碰发出清脆的声响。

韩胜宇举杯跟他示意，“敬什么？”

“敬当下，敬现在的好时光。”

“敬暴风雪？”韩胜宇笑着问他。

“不，”曹承衍伸长了手臂，将酒杯举到了窗边，“看，月亮映在我的酒杯里了。”

韩胜宇看着窗外灰蒙蒙的天幕挑了挑眉，还是碰了曹承衍的杯子。

“Cheers.”

花果的清甜混着酒精的味道入喉，馥郁而绵净，没有刺激辛辣的火燎感。

“怎么没参加？”曹承衍示意着坐在地上围成火盆的众人。

韩胜宇无奈地摊摊手，伸出手指在脖子划了一下。

曹承衍眨了眨眼，噗嗤笑出了声，“哥是什么牌？”

韩胜宇将手里的牌递给曹承衍。

预言家。

曹承衍同情地看了眼场上正如火如荼地激烈辩驳，可真是个不太好的开局。

“少了一个人吗？”曹承衍突然发现，场上除了扮演“上帝”的李垠尚，只剩五个玩家了。

“曜汉说冷，上楼拿衣服了，”韩胜宇顿了顿，“他等了会儿才上去的。”

曹承衍尴尬地摸摸鼻子，他意识到自己刚才跟金宇硕的争执可能给一楼游戏中的住客来了一场声音直播，“你们都听到了？”

韩胜宇笑了笑，若无其事地放下杯子，“你朋友休息了吗？”

曹承衍微微舒了口气，“还没有，不过他们这一行平时也经常熬夜，最忙的时候等到睡觉天都要亮了。”

见韩胜宇一脸疑惑，曹承衍补充：“他是个作家，挺有名的。”

“不是个好习惯。”韩胜宇摇摇头。

“对了哥，你有安定吗？我觉得宇硕今天挺累了要早点睡，我怕他睡不着。”

“我药箱里有，但是安定不能随意开，他之前有吃这一类药物的习惯吗？”

“没有吧，没听他说过。”

韩胜宇皱了皱眉，他迟疑着开口：“我可以给你一片，但是能不吃还是尽量别给他。”

“游戏结束，狼人胜利。”

李垠尚宣布了这一轮的游戏结果。

“车俊昊，你竟然骗我！”姜敏熙翻看了车俊昊的身份牌之后，按着他的肩膀便是一通捶打。

“是你太笨啦。”车俊昊嬉笑着闪躲，两个人像在宽大的毛毡毯上推搡打闹。

“演技挺好啊。”李垠尚笑着看向年纪最小的弟弟，一副乖巧纯良的样子，把狼身份藏到了最后也没有被怀疑过。

“也没有，是因为在学校经常和同学玩。”南道贤腼腆地抓了抓头发，这是他害羞时的习惯性反应。

李翰洁根据已经摊牌了的身份分析着每一轮的情况，最后得出首夜就被狼人盲狙出局的预言家韩胜宇是他们失败的主要原因。

宋亨俊起身去再一次检查了大门和一楼的所有窗户，并将暖风开得更大了些。

夜更深了。

Side A

嫌疑人No.3韩胜宇

“头孢拉定并不是常用感冒药，并且服用后饮酒会出现双硫仑样反应，在有这种风险的情况下你为什么给了孙东杓头孢拉定？”

“孙东杓说这是死者的常用药，我也写了用药注意事项。”

“你碰过死者？”

“是，我检查了他的生命体征。”

“死者躯干部位有多处伤口，报警人称发现时已无生命迹象，无法救治，你的第一反应为什么不是保护现场？”

“我曾经是个法医，如果我是凶手的话，不会用这种方式。”

嫌疑人No.7李翰洁

“你说给了死者两张房卡，为什么另一张房卡警方是在前台找到的？”

“我不知道，我确定给他了。”

“那你用来开他房间的房卡是那一张吗？”

“不，是我的万能房卡。”

嫌疑人No.2金宇硕

“曹承衍替你向韩胜宇要了一片安定，你吃了吗？”

“是吗，我不知道这件事。”

“死者是否对你进行过言语骚扰，或者其他暗示？”

“这跟案情有关吗？”

“这代表你承认了吗？”

“……”

“你跟金曜汉是什么关系？”

“我不认识他。”

嫌疑人No.5曹承衍

“金宇硕并没有睡眠障碍，你为什么要给他安定？”

“我只是担心他失眠才问韩医生要的，最后并没有给宇硕。”

“那片安定在哪儿？”

“在房间吧，我也不知道。”

“205并没有找到这片安定，但在死者房间的杯子里检测到了酒石酸唑吡坦残留，也就是韩胜宇给你的那种药物。”

“也许是死者有吃药的习惯。”

“你的工具箱里有几把铲子？”

“考古手铲吗？七把，但是那些铲子并不锋利。”

“那晚十一点你出了房间，你在做什么？”

“我在一楼，跟韩医生一起喝酒。”

“你们约好的？”

“不，碰到的。”

“入住登记的时候你和南道贤住203，金宇硕住205，为什么晚上你去205住了？”

“没有什么特别的原因，只是预定的时候用我和宇硕的名字各订了一间房。”

“你跟金宇硕到底是什么关系？”

“好朋友。”

嫌疑人No.6孙东杓

“死者平时随身携带常用药吗？”

“没有，安先生身体挺好的，也喜欢运动。”

“事发当天他生病了吗？”

“可能突然降温着凉了，安先生有点咳嗽，我就问韩医生要了感冒药。”

“包括那两颗头孢拉定？”

“对。”

“你知道头孢拉定的药效吗，这并不是常用感冒药。”

“知道，但这是安先生指名要的药品。”

“关于死者，你是不是还知道别的事情。”

“我不想说谎，但是……安先生努力建立他的社会形象，可是，还是有一些其他传言。”

“你不清楚传言的真假吗？”

“我不清楚，我并不负责安先生所有的业务往来。”

嫌疑人No.1金曜汉

“死者身上有遭殴打的痕迹，经鉴定，倾向于专业训练人士所致，你曾是跆拳道职业选手，那些伤痕是你造成的吗？”

“不是我，专业人士也不止我自己。”

“你指谁？”

“……”

“请正面回答。”

“翰洁。”

Side B

4

雪几乎下了一整夜。

屋外雪白的一片，所有人类活动的痕迹都被藏在了苍茫的积雪下，静谧得仿佛世外桃源。

早晨的平静是被尖叫声打破的。

住得最近的姜敏熙和车俊昊是最先开门的，孙东杓正站在204门口语无伦次地解释：“我听说封路了，一时我们走不了，就来找安先生，怎么敲门都不应，我就去找老板来开门……”

“我去报警。”李翰洁转身看到目瞪口呆的南道贤，推着他离得更远了些，“小孩子不要看这些。”

“已经没有生命体征了。”韩胜宇从房间里出来，顺手掩上了门。

隔着虚掩的门缝，隐约能窥见大片大片的猩红泼墨似的印在被单上。

屋内窗户大开，短暂在204停留了几分钟的韩胜宇被冻得面色发白，宋亨俊连忙将怀里抱着的毛毯给他。

“各位，我是个律师，负责刑事案件的诉讼，”李垠尚站了出来，他在这群人中非常年轻，但是工作原因让他严肃起来时周围有种肃穆凛然的气氛，“这是典型的暴风雪山庄模式的案件，也叫孤岛模式，如果没有外部入侵，那么凶手就在我们之中。”

空气诡异地安静了几秒，曹承衍开了口：“先去一楼吧，我们也没有与世隔绝，等警察来了再说。”

“由于昨晚的暴风雪，山下封路了，警察一时没办法出警，等道路恢复畅通大概要几个小时。”李翰洁挂了电话，表情凝重地走过来对众人说明了情况。

“那岂不是代表我要跟凶手相处几个小时？”姜敏熙第一个表达了不满。

曹承衍看了姜敏熙一眼，“我们不是警察，不能排除凶手入室后离开的可能性。”

“窗户是打开的。”韩胜宇补充。

“这期间我们不能离开吗？”车俊昊有些担忧。

“接警员告诉我让大家都在民宿等候。”

“我去给大家拿点吃的吧，昨天刚进的货，什么都有。”像是想缓解一下压抑的氛围，宋亨俊站准备去厨房。

姜敏熙跟着站了起来，“我跟你一起，你一个人拿不了。”

“他是怎么遇害的？”金宇硕看向韩胜宇。

“凶器是一种类似于刀的工具，大概这么长，”韩胜宇用手指比了一下，“便于藏在身上。”

“死亡时间能确定吗？”

“屋内开着窗户，不能确认具体时间，但大概在夜里12点到2点，”韩胜宇的右手虚握着抬起，做了几个刺扎的动作，“他躯干部位被刺了十余刀，角度、深浅不一。”

“天呐，这个凶手是要泄愤吗？”车俊昊小声抱怨着，他脑海里逐渐浮现出电影中无情杀人魔的形象。

“还有另一种可能，”韩胜宇沉默了一下，他的目光又一一扫过神色各异的众人，“凶手可能不止一人。”

“你确定吗？”金宇硕皱了皱眉。

“虽然现在没有专业工具，但根据我的经验，我确定。”

等待的时间是漫长的，不信任的种子被种下，如同瘟疫一般，在人群之中悄然漫延。

所有人都在一楼，裹着厚厚的毯子，三三两两凑在一起。

“你觉得是谁？”车俊昊压低了声音，悄悄戳了戳身边的姜敏熙。

“不知道，但我觉得他那个助理，看起来好阴郁，而且他早上反应不会太平静了吗？”

孙东杓此时一个人坐在角落，抱着一杯青砖茶发呆。

“吓傻了吧，感觉他年纪还很小，”车俊昊有点同情，“今天早上叫得喉咙都要哑了。”

“早上吗？我听声音好像是亨俊，”姜敏熙抓了抓蓬乱的头发，因工作关系他的头发经常漂染，不好好打理就会像杂草一样，显得有些憔悴，“我们什么运气啊真是。”

“那个医生不是说多人作案吗，他好像不认识别的人，”车俊昊摇摇头，“除非是一个人左右手交替？”

“对啊，”姜敏熙猛地一拍车俊昊的大腿，“那凶手就是一个比较强壮的人！”

“或者用安眠药什么的，医生那里不是什么药都有吗？”车俊昊忍不住一直说话来缓解紧张的情绪，“推理小说都这么写，表现得积极的人往往是为了掩饰自己的嫌疑，尸体最初发现者也大概率会是凶手。”

“我鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，”姜敏熙打了个寒颤，忍不住搓了搓手臂，他坐直了身子，对宋亨俊招招手，“亨俊啊——”

“怎么了敏熙，想吃什么吗？”宋亨俊的语气总是柔软缓慢，像春风拂过悄然绽放的花瓣。

姜敏熙拉着宋亨俊的手，“跟我和俊昊待在一起吧。”

“敏熙你是太紧张了。”宋亨俊安慰地拍了拍姜敏熙的肩，却还是搬了椅子坐下来。

宋亨俊环顾着被他打扫得干干净净的大厅，窗明几净，井井有条，布置得颇具当地特色而不乏温馨，人们却紧锁着眉，各怀心事。

“哗——”

热气腾腾的茶汤倒入孙东杓手中捧着的只剩小半杯冷掉的茶底的杯子中，孙东杓回过神来，小声对来人说了句谢谢。

韩胜宇弯起嘴角对他点点头。

孙东杓双手捂着杯子，呆呆地看着升腾的热气，“生活总是这么艰难吗？当你是个孩子的时候是这样，当你长大了之后也是。”

“总是如此，Mathilda？”韩胜宇忍不住笑了起来，他坐在了孙东杓身边，“是，也不完全。”

“对我来说糟透了，”孙东杓像是不在意韩胜宇的回答，“明明有亲切友善的上司，体面稳定的工作，我还这么抱怨，是不是听上去很贪得无厌？”

韩胜宇托着腮若有所思，“你这么想吗？”

“可是你们都不知道，也没有人会信。”

“我有个弟弟，跟你应该差不多大，长得也很可爱，”韩胜宇靠在了椅背上，身体呈现出放松的姿态，“他如果说自己不开心，更多时候是想跟哥哥们撒娇。”

“哥哥们？”

“对，他有好几个哥哥。”

“那他一定生活在很幸福的环境里。”

韩胜宇笑了笑，“之前是的，现在，也是吧。”

韩胜宇笑得声音大了点，孙东杓注意到了不少人已经时不时把目光投向了他们。

“你说话好像带方言，你是哪里人？”

“是吗？我以为我的首尔话说得已经很标准了。”孙东杓把玩着手里的杯子。

“人们不都说乡音难改，我有时也会说釜山方言，”韩胜宇毫不在意周围的目光，压低嗓音模仿了一句知名电影台词，他自顾自地笑着，“我听你口音，是江源道的吗，春川或者束草？”

“更北边一点。”

“更北边，高城郡？”

“我是所有人里面嫌疑最大的人，你为什么主动来找我说话？”孙东杓没有回答，而是突然探过身子凑近韩胜宇。

“我不觉得你是最可疑的。”韩胜宇耸了耸肩。

孙东杓有些意外，“那你觉得是谁？”

“我只相信证据。”

“无趣。”孙东杓嘟了嘟嘴，一脸失望地坐回了原处。

“渴了吧？”韩胜宇突然问。

孙东杓看了一眼手中温度已经可以入口的茶。

“噗！咳咳咳……”孙东杓整张脸皱了起来，浓重的苦味自味蕾蔓延开来，他觉得毛孔都散发着苦味，他睁着一双蕴了水汽的双眼委屈地看着韩胜宇，整个人看上去都显得活泼灵动了起来，“这是什么啊？”

韩胜宇早在一旁笑得把头埋进了臂弯，他忍不住揉了揉孙东杓的头发，“是苦丁茶，对身体好。”

“小孩子不要总是一脸深沉的，多笑一笑。”

韩胜宇抬起头，迎上了金宇硕探究的目光。

“你相信他说的话吗？”金宇硕收回了视线。

“谁？”曹承衍怔了一下。

“韩胜宇。”

“他是个医生，应该比我们要专业吧，我觉得还算有道理。”曹承衍表示了认同。

“他是医生，不是警察。”金宇硕淡淡地说。

曹承衍看了一眼韩胜宇，他正给咳得满脸通红的孙东杓顺后背，看起来温柔而亲切。

“你想说什么？”

“本来所有人都是嫌疑人，他说多人作案，相当于暗示这里没有同行者的人嫌疑更低，独行的只有他自己，当然现在多了一个孙东杓。”金宇硕的手指在桌面上敲了敲，“很聪明。”

曹承衍站起身，椅子摩擦地板发出刺耳的声响，他坐到金宇硕对面，挡住了他看向韩胜宇的视线，“你是怀疑他吗？”

金宇硕挑挑眉毛，“我只是觉得这个时候不应该随意相信陌生人。”

短暂的沉默过后，曹承衍看向一旁安静的南道贤，他捧着刚蒸出来的包子专心地吃，“我们道贤紧张吗，跟着老师出来碰到这样的事情，真的很抱歉。”

南道贤鼓着脸颊像只即将过冬的仓鼠，“承衍哥为什么要抱歉，这是个意外。”

“对我们来说是，可对有些人也许不是。”

“宇硕，”曹承衍皱起了眉，“不要在道贤面前这样说话。”

“道贤是个成年人，有自己的判断能力，”金宇硕紧了紧裹着身上的毛毯，“我是想让他在警察来之前保护好自己，这没有错。”

“宇硕哥，”南道贤轻轻扯了扯金宇硕的袖子，“我明白的。”

“道贤，警察来之前最好不要跟有些人单独接触。”金宇硕抚了抚南道贤的头发。

“宇硕，我觉得你可能有点，”曹承衍停顿了一下，他思索了一下才开口，“你也许过于关注韩医生了。”

金宇硕轻嗤一声，嘴角扯出一个意味不明的弧度，“承衍，是你过于维护他了。”

“本来是邀你过来放松度假的，也没能照顾到你，还碰到这种事情，”李翰洁满脸无奈，“垠尚也是。”

“下次我还过来，带着垠尚在你这儿白吃白喝个十天半个月，你别嫌麻烦就行。”金曜汉笑着跟李翰洁撞了撞拳。

“出了这个事情，也不知道这民宿还能不能继续经营了。”李翰洁只能苦笑。

“翰洁哥，你跟曜汉哥是什么时候认识的？”李垠尚随意地问。

“我们一起长大，一直到初中还是同学，后来曜汉跟着父母去其他城市了，”李翰洁搂了搂金曜汉的肩，“当时这小子比我矮，也不知道什么时候突然就这么高了。”

金曜汉半真半假地开着玩笑：“因为翰洁从小到大都是现在这个样子，包括脸，我一直以为他才是哥，结果比我小几个月。”

李翰洁倒是很坦然，“所以小时候都是我保护他。”

“翰洁很厉害，之后考上了警校。”

从外貌来看，李翰洁确实是属于具有男性魅力的类型，面部轮廓深邃，五官俊朗，身材健美，气质上也更加刚毅。

“警校？那翰洁哥为什么……”李垠尚一脸歉意，他到底还是个年轻的孩子，担心自己直白的说话方式冒犯到对方。

李翰洁无所谓地摇摇头，“没事儿，我后来伤着脚了只能做后勤，搞文字实在不适合我，就没继续干了。”

李垠尚若有所思，“那翰洁哥，你应该也认识安镇元吧？”

“听说过。”

李垠尚看向大厅的众人，姜敏熙、车俊昊和宋亨俊凑得很近，压低声音在小声说着话，韩胜宇用手托着下巴安静地注视皱着一张小脸小口小口喝茶的孙东杓，两人之间保持着正常的交谈距离，曹承衍跟金宇硕坐得略远，神情严肃，而南道贤坐一旁收拾着自己刚刚吃完的早餐。

“我总觉得这次不像意外，更可能是报复。”

李翰洁用手贴了贴已经微凉的金属锅壁，点了火再次加热，醇厚的咸奶茶咕嘟咕嘟地冒着小气泡。

“这边的人信佛教，讲究因果报应。”

“可如果有人把自己当做正义的审判者，用自己的某种正义标准来衡量是非，那人类的文明和理性又该被置于何处，这本应是人类有别于野兽的原因。”

金曜汉用不锈钢小夹子夹起一块条形奶酪扔进了煮茶的锅里，那块白色的奶制品咕咚了进去，消失在肉桂色的茶汤中。

“如果，代表着公平和理性的法律，在某一次，没能摆正正义的天平呢？”

良久，奶酪浮了上来，浸润着茶汤，在锅中随着涌动的沸水浮浮沉沉。

Side A

1999年 光州

“被告孙东秀是一名脱北者，出生于北朝第14号劳改营，在那里经受了非人的待遇，我们曾接纳了他，并让他在这个自由、平等的国度得到了从未有过的尊重和人权。”

检察官离开了席位，站到了法官面前，“根据法医鉴定报告，死者左眼被灌入油漆，头部被一根约10公斤重的铁棍击打，身上共42处伤处，被告还将死者绑在了铁轨，试图毁掉尸体遮掩证据。仅仅因为嫉妒死者的原生家庭环境，被告便用这种极其残忍的方式，杀害了一位这个给予他温饱的国家的未成年男孩。”

“我尊敬的法官，请您用至高无上的法律做出最公平的判决。”

年迈的法官摘下了眼镜，他敲了敲法槌，“辩方律师，你对控方出示的证据有何意见？”

“没有。”

“被告人自十二年前来到我国，在光州慈爱福利院接受救助直到成年，杀害死者李容彬手段残忍，社会影响恶劣，应当给予严惩，因被告已成年，慈爱福利院院长韩成媛不承担监护责任，综合参考以上内容，本院向被告孙东秀，宣判死刑。”

“不是的！哥哥不是这样的人……我的哥哥明明是个善良得连受伤的流浪猫也要带回家包扎的人，哥哥没有杀人……”旁听席第一排的男孩哭得几乎要跌到，被红着一双眼睛的青年捂住耳朵，紧紧搂在怀里。

相似眉眼的男孩坐在被告席上，含着眼泪摇头，他回过头做了一个无声的口型：

“曹老师，东杓就拜托了。”

年迈的法官收拾了材料，看了一眼仍议论纷纷的旁听席，快步离开审判席，暗红色头发的高个子少年小跑两步迎了上来，“老师，这是我今天整理的法庭记录。”

法官快速浏览了两页，“做得好垠尚，记得去找法医再要一份鉴定报告的备份。”

“韩法医出具的第一份鉴定报告还需要吗？”

法官停住了脚步，“不用了，有国科搜新的报告就可以了。”

“明白。”

李垠尚将审判席的最后一把椅子推回原处，拎着包走过仍零星坐着几个人的旁听席。

年轻的小警察一脸垂头丧气，“是我的错，如果当时搜救的时候更努力，也许可以早一步找到容彬，也许能救回他。”

“翰洁，有错的是加害者，而不是付出努力想要改变这一切的人。作为警察，很多时候我们无法阻止悲剧的发生，只能尽力挽救更多的生命。”

身材高挑的男子一边从旁听席起身一边打着电话：“局长，根据鉴定报告，我认为在非共同作案的情况下很难造成这样的伤痕……”

“这案件影响很恶劣，国科搜的人已经重新进行了尸检，”电话另一头的人顿了顿，“胜宇，你还年轻，业务上——还要多——学习……”

还未广泛普及的移动电话几乎承受不住自室内到室外的空间变化，人声伴随着嘶嘶剌剌的电流声变得模糊不清。

韩胜宇只得低声应了一句，结束了通话。

“爸，辛苦了，”一身白色运动服的青年迎上了走出法庭的检察官，把怀里抱着的外套递给他，“穿上吧，外面冷。”

“曜汉，今天训练得怎么样？”

“教练说了，我有很大机会参与下一届奥运会！”金曜汉开心地挎着检察官的胳膊，亲昵地用脑袋蹭了蹭他的肩膀。

“多大了还撒娇，”检察官摸了摸他的头发，“跟你妈说说，今晚不用做饭了，我们出去庆祝。”

金曜汉点点头，他接过父亲手中的包准备离开，路过一群举着话筒扛着摄像机的记者。

“我是镇元集团新闻发言人金宇硕，我代表镇元集团宣布，自即日起，安镇元先生将成立镇元基金会，并接管慈爱福利院，旨在为未成年教育尽一份力。”长相俊美的年轻人被记者围在中间，人群有些拥挤，他仍是一副冷静有礼的样子。

“孩子是我们的未来，对此次发生在所属于镇元集团的机械工厂旁的悲剧，安先生深感痛心，作为有影响力的企业，承担起社会责任义不容辞，也欢迎社会各界爱心人士加入我们，谢谢各位。”

Side B  
5  
“你果然在这里。”  
金宇硕看到来人笑了，“不是跟你说了要叫哥。”  
金曜汉缓缓走了过来，他抖开了抱在怀里的毛斗篷披在了金宇硕身上，仔细地打好领口的结，又给他戴上帽子，“小孩子也知道下雪了躲回屋里，哥怎么一个人在这里挨冻。”  
金宇硕皱着眉看他。  
“你拿了安镇元的房卡，承衍哥没有发现，可我知道，”金曜汉从金宇硕腰侧的口袋抽出那张硬卡片，“一会儿亨俊会把安定融进酒里，这不是哥一个人的事情。”  
金宇硕轻笑一声，“我以前怎么没发现，因为是检察官的儿子，所以这么有眼色吗？”  
金曜汉脸上的笑容淡去了，“他已经受到了惩罚。”  
“有用吗？容彬那年只有13岁，那是个很善良的孩子，因为知道了道贤生活在福利院，所以来问我可不可以来陪孩子们玩儿。”  
金宇硕喉咙上下滚动着，嘴唇都在颤抖，“造成了这一切的大人们却在喝酒庆祝，庆祝他们在孩子的庇护下获得‘新生’。”  
“他过世了，两年前的这个时候，癌症，”金曜汉静静地看着金宇硕，“最后的那几个月，他一直饱受折磨，病痛缠身，每晚也会在噩梦中惊醒，他是一个很有威严的父亲，第一次向自己的儿子承认了曾经的过错。”  
金宇硕张了张口，他看着金曜汉落了雪片的睫毛，咬着唇没有说话。  
“我可以理解哥一直以来对我的不满，”金曜汉伸手擦掉一片落在金宇硕发丝上的雪花，“我没有办法挽回，也不能辩解什么，就当我替他赎罪吧。”  
“希望哥没有觉得负担就好了，”金曜汉又手忙脚乱地解释，他挠了挠头发，“只是有些话再不说，我一定会后悔的，我用我全运会的金牌打赌。”  
后悔吗。  
眼前的青年眼中涌动着隐隐的光芒，他纯粹、勇敢而热烈，他的世界黑白分明，也真切赤诚。  
金宇硕低头看着领口的结，这个打结方式，跟早些时候曹承衍带来的那袋鸡爪的外包装如出一辙。  
那些一直被他刻意忽略的小心翼翼，那些即使不被注意到也从未敷衍的用心，那些被曲解也不曾埋怨的真挚。  
“曜汉，你没有做错什么。”这一次，金宇硕终于握住了金曜汉的手。  
“哥不要同情我，”金曜汉笑着摇摇头，“我也不是因为愧疚才想要靠近哥的。”  
金曜汉站在雪中，扑簌簌的白一层一层堆砌，看上去有点滑稽。  
有些话如果再不说，一定会后悔。  
“冷吗？”金宇硕问他。  
“有点。”  
金宇硕撑开了斗篷，拥抱着金曜汉将他裹在了怀里，他叹气，“你说的没错，我作为哥哥却没能做出好的样子。”  
金曜汉轻轻拥着金宇硕，初次的拥抱让他有些僵硬，“不是的，我也没有委屈，哥不要因此感到抱歉。”  
金宇硕用力揽着金曜汉的背，他蹭到金曜汉衣服上的雪，雪片接触到温热的皮肤开始融化，沾湿了他的脸颊，他却不觉得冷。  
“我一直很好奇，宇硕哥对我的初印象是什么？”  
“傻小子一个。”  
“真的吗？”金曜汉倒是没觉得不高兴，“比我想象中好很多啊。”  
金宇硕好笑地看他，“你也太好糊弄了吧。”  
金曜汉神色黯然了些，“我的父亲犯下了过错，我不知道当年是不是他的意愿，可错了就是错了。”  
金宇硕忽然觉得一阵遗憾，他收起玩笑的表情，手臂缠上了金曜汉的脖子，“我觉得你很帅，也很勇敢，我知道这对你来说是个很艰难的决定，当时胜宇哥第一次把我们所有人召集在一起，我记得你走进门的样子，穿着一身藏蓝色的运动服，特别帅。”  
“哇大发……”金曜汉夸张地张大了嘴，“哥记得太清楚了吧。”  
“我呢？我当时表情很不好吧。”  
“没有，”金曜汉认真地回忆，“我们第一次见面，其实是在法院门口，你被一群记者围着，被挤得站都站不稳，但是特别沉稳，很帅。”   
金宇硕突然咬了一口金曜汉的肩膀，金曜汉配合得哀嚎了一声，“哥怎么咬人啊？”  
“现在才咬得到，我觉得我亏大了，”金宇硕若无其事地拍了拍金曜汉衣服上融化的雪水，“以后不知道还有没有机会。”  
金曜汉抬手握住金宇硕仍覆在他肩头的手，那只手正不易察觉地颤抖，他拉到唇边轻吻，“会的，一定会。”

深夜，窗外已然飘起了鹅毛大雪，寒风卷着雪片吹到玻璃上发出沙沙的声响，房间内暖气开得足，已经无人的一楼大厅灯光暗了下来，暖风也关小了些，让人不免感受到寒冬的冷意。  
韩胜宇点燃了一盏油灯，裹着羊毛毯坐在桌子上，手中端了一杯高度烈酒。  
楼梯口出现了另一个模模糊糊的人影，韩胜宇抬手看看腕表，时间已过零点。  
“怎么来了？”  
“因为知道哥在这里。”曹承衍慢慢走了过来，笼罩在黑暗中的脸庞一点一点被昏黄的光线点亮，先是线条刚毅的下巴，然后是饱满好看的嘴唇，接着是轮廓高挺的鼻梁，最后是那双狭长幽深的双眼。  
曹承衍在韩胜宇面前站定，他蜷起食指在酒杯上敲了一下，酒杯和指骨撞击发出沉闷的钝响。  
韩胜宇笑着看他，“这次敬什么？”  
“敬容彬，敬东秀。”  
曹承衍握着韩胜宇的手将那杯酒带到了唇边，辛辣的酒精顺着喉咙一路灼烧到胃部。  
“敬破碎的人性，敬所有的苦痛和悲伤。”  
韩胜宇不知在这里坐了多久，他的手一片冰凉，曹承衍放下杯子，双手合十将韩胜宇的手捂在了掌心，“哥紧张吗？”  
“不，”韩胜宇轻笑，歪着头看向曹承衍，“我只是有点苦恼。”  
“苦恼什么？”  
“苦恼承衍太聪明了。”  
曹承衍顿了一下，双手撑在桌上几乎将韩胜宇笼在怀里，将头埋在他的颈间。  
“可是我很伤心呢，”曹承衍深吸一口气，故作轻松地调笑，“哥对我真的太坏了。”  
韩胜宇的手指穿过曹承衍的发间，像在安抚一只受伤的小动物。  
他望向窗外，今夜没有月色，门前的复古挂灯在风雪中摇摇欲坠，切割着他映在玻璃上的影子。  
“哥忍心让我一直对你感到抱歉吗？很久很久以后也是哦。”  
“是我很抱歉，承衍，”韩胜宇微凉的手指划过曹承衍的眼角，“我是个有很多不足的哥哥，我即将做出不可原谅的事情却希望能够获得内心的平静安宁。”  
曹承衍抬头看向韩胜宇，那人低着头，柔顺的刘海在脸上投下一小片阴影，那双欲语还休的双眸却亮得如同夜幕间的星瀑。  
怎么会是假的呢。  
那些眼角眉梢，那些一颦一笑，那些被藏起来的眼泪和苦痛，那些深夜从可怖的梦魇中惊醒，轻轻抱着他的那只手。  
韩胜宇突然笑了，他抬手挡住眼睛，“别动摇我啊承衍，你知道我看着你的眼睛就没有办法说谎。”  
“哥你这样太犯规了……”曹承衍小声抱怨着。  
“我知道你会做得很好，你会带着大家离开这里，走出这扇门，”韩胜宇捧着他的脸，轻轻摩挲他的耳朵，“那里有继续成为好人的路。”  
他听到对方一如既往温柔坚定的嗓音。  
就像分明说好要一起奔赴模糊不清的远方，对方却在最后一刻悄悄换了他的车票，将毫不知情的他送上返程列车，然后留在原地对他笑着挥手告别。  
“哥知道的吧，”曹承衍伸手扣住韩胜宇的脖颈，几乎是贴着他的唇边吐出最后一句话：“只要我来了，就不会让你一个人的。”  
尾音消失在贴合在一起的唇瓣间，曹承衍的口中还残留着酒精的味道，韩胜宇的舌尖瑟缩了一下，便被对方的邀约卷入了温柔的陷阱。  
柔软厚实的羊毛毯被铺在桌面，曹承衍一只手托着韩胜宇的后脑，另一只手跟韩胜宇十指紧扣后压在他的耳侧。  
韩胜宇抱着曹承衍的肩膀，扬起头热情地回应着对方热烈绵长的吻。  
湿热的唇逐渐下移，吻过线条流畅的下巴，再到修长的脖颈，韩胜宇忍不住颤栗，他轻轻拽着曹承衍的头发，用颤抖的声线在那人耳边低吟：“承衍，别在这里。”  
曹承衍的眼睛已经猩红一片，他惩罚似的在韩胜宇的锁骨上咬了一口，才猛地将韩胜宇从桌上抱下来，他皱着眉，“哥好像又瘦了。”  
韩胜宇顽皮地在他鼻尖亲吻了一下，冲他挑眉，“是吗？我觉得你刚才挺费力的。”  
曹承衍眯了眯眼睛，“哥一会儿就知道了。”  
他们拥抱着，撩拨着，纠缠着，一路跌跌撞撞地上楼，略显凌乱的脚步声在呼啸的寒风声中悄悄藏匿。  
门在身后关上，韩胜宇拉着曹承衍跌入了柔软的床褥间，曹承衍一翻身整个身子覆了上来，韩胜宇拽着曹承衍的衣领将他猛地拉近，近乎撕扯着去脱他的衣服。  
宛如一场无关胜负的激情博弈，更像一场竭尽全力的盛大谢幕。  
周身温度迅速升高，曹承衍用手臂支撑着避免压到身下的爱人，他捉住那只在身上作乱的手，再次低下头去交换滚烫缠绵的吻。  
线条美好的躯体暴露在空气中，在开了暖风的房间中还是忍不住一阵颤栗。  
过于白皙的皮肤染上情欲的粉红透着惹人犯罪的意味，韩胜宇身形偏瘦却不柔弱，肩膀又宽又平，肌理线条流畅优美，腰肢纤细却意外柔韧有力。  
掌心抚过韩胜宇胸膛的时候曹承衍的动作缓了下来，手指摩挲着两根精致的锁骨，下面那一串花体英文的黑色刺青像长在山脊下的蔓藤。  
“Don’t lock me up…”  
韩胜宇睁开眼睛，他的双眼此时弥漫着一层雾气。  
曹承衍有很多话想要问他。  
想问他慈爱福利院里的那棵歪脖子银杏还在吗？  
想问他总是在楼下等着投喂鱼罐头的流浪猫有托付别人照顾吗？  
想问他将当年的所有人重新聚到一起，几经周折到如今，最终却准备护所有人周全辛苦吗？  
还想问他，我找到那把被藏起来的钥匙了吗？  
最后，他只是将轻柔的吻落在了韩胜宇颤抖的睫毛。  
火热有力的手掌顺着身体游走，皮肤接触的地方仿佛着了火，爆发出不可思议的温度，顺着血液在四肢百骸中流淌。  
胳膊紧紧圈着曹承衍的脖子，韩胜宇歪过头轻轻含住了对方的耳廓，灵巧的舌尖勾勒着形状，又顽劣地用瓷白的牙齿似有似无地啃咬。  
曹承衍闷哼一声，报复似的用指腹在大腿内侧那片脆弱的皮肤流连，而后张开手掌握住他早已挺立的器官。  
曹承衍的掌心因有一层薄薄的茧，脆弱的器官禁不住刺激，变得愈发肿胀。  
被掌握了主动权的韩胜宇难耐地躬起了身子，他咬着唇克制住即将溢出的呻吟，却被曹承衍恶意玩弄着两片唇瓣，破碎的呜咽声从口中溢出。  
韩胜宇微微眯了眼，舌尖挽留着曹承衍的手指，一点点顺着指节舔舐。  
眼前过于香艳的画面具有极强的视觉冲击，他一向冷静自持的哥哥睁着水汽朦胧的双眼，汗水濡湿的刘海胡乱地覆着额头，仿佛刚经历了一场激烈的情事，隐约还能随着吞吐的动作看到一点艳红的舌头，而手指被火热柔软的口腔包裹，双重感官刺激带来的酥麻直抵全身。  
带着残留的液体，曹承衍的手指探到了韩胜宇的身体后方，他耐心地抚过隐秘部位的褶皱，本不应该被入侵的器官一点一点被开拓，曹承衍在韩胜宇的眉心落下一个个安抚的吻。  
因缺乏润滑，第三根手指进入得有些艰难，这次情事，曹承衍被韩胜宇一次次大胆的举动撩拨得几乎已经到了忍耐极限，下身早已发胀难耐，他不由急躁，却怕伤了韩胜宇。  
察觉到了对方波动的情绪，韩胜宇凑近曹承衍缠绵着与他耳鬓厮磨，“没事的，承衍。”随即翻身跪在了床上。  
曹承衍觉得浑身都要烧了起来，他们在一起三年，他的哥哥对于性事总是有些害羞，纵情之时习惯用双手挡住泛红的脸，他喜欢看韩胜宇失控的样子，却从不过分和出格，大多数时候也只采用最基本的姿势。  
而这一次韩胜宇主动转过了身，背对着他抬高了臀部，发出了无声的邀请。  
右手牢牢扣着韩胜宇的胯骨，左手按着他线条鲜明的腰窝，藏在双丘之下的部位被不速之客摩擦着一寸一寸撑开，比想象中进入得更深，被滚烫紧致的内壁攫住的触感让曹承衍烧红了双眼。  
契合度极高的身体在夜色中抵死缠绵，尖锐的快感混合着些许痛感袭来，身后持续猛烈的撞击让韩胜宇几乎要跪不住，偏偏胯部被曹承衍牢牢握在掌心，他如同在暴风雨中飘摇的船只，只能放松身体跟随着曹承衍的律动。  
韩胜宇将头埋在臂弯，后颈突出的脊骨宛如起伏的山峦，他紧紧咬着唇，修长的手指绞着床单，喉咙中发出含糊不清的呜咽。  
粗重的喘息声和肉体撞击的声音交杂在一起，曹承衍俯身将爱怜的吻落在光洁的背部和后颈那块脆弱的骨头，随即从身后圈着韩胜宇的肩让他直起身倚在自己身上。  
短暂闷在床褥间的脸颊一片绯红，韩胜宇仰头靠在曹承衍的肩上大口喘息着，他抬手抚摸着爱人的侧脸，转过头去跟对方交换一个个充满爱意的吻。  
“啊……”  
敏感点被猛地触到，韩胜宇抖着身子弯下腰，又被曹承衍捏着下巴重新封住唇，将一串黏腻的呻吟悉数堵了回去。  
反复地纠缠撩拨，激烈地放纵交欢，不知疲倦地互相索取，感受到了内壁一阵阵的痉挛，曹承衍张开手掌去抚慰爱人被冷落了的器官。  
曹承衍搂着韩胜宇的腰用力贯穿着，白色的液体撒在了曹承衍的掌心，骤然收紧的内壁让曹承衍再也无法自持，他抽送了十几次后退出韩胜宇的身体，释放在对方的大腿根部。  
曹承衍搂着韩胜宇倒在床上，轻轻亲吻他的额头，“难受吗？”  
“不……”  
眼前的弟弟不知什么时候已经比他还要高了一点，比起乖巧懂事、能够一直很好地跟随着哥哥，曹承衍更是偶尔疲倦想要休息时，可以放心去依赖的存在。  
韩胜宇伸出手指描摹着曹承衍的眉眼，他的爱人有一双细长的丹凤眼，严肃的时候显得冷冽而锐利，笑起来却比谁都温暖。  
撒娇的时候尤其会让人心情变好，韩胜宇想。  
他还记得第一次见到曹承衍的时候，在终判之后，那个还在实习期的年轻助教以年长者的姿态把孙东杓护在怀里捂着他的耳朵，艰难地推开一次次伸到面前的话筒，也挡住被欺瞒的正义者一声声恶毒的咒骂，却在避开人群的地方悄悄擦掉眼泪。  
这是一条无法回头的路，他在复仇和人性的冲突中备受煎熬。  
曹承衍总是能够笑着抓住他的手，对他说哥不用什么都自己承担，偶尔也可以依靠一下我。  
慈爱的神明。  
请宽恕我邪恶的罪。  
请赐予我爱和勇气。  
请指引即将熄灭的我的灵魂。  
韩胜宇撑着身子坐起来，他咬着唇跨坐在曹承衍身上，在对方惊讶的视线中，掰开臀瓣，将曹承衍释放了一次还半硬的欲望重新纳入了身体。  
他紧紧闭着双眼，如同落难的天使，眼角的一小片皮肤泛红，胸前还留着刚才激烈情事过后的吻痕，高仰起头，汗水顺着天鹅般优雅修长的脖颈滑落，滚过饱满的胸肌，形状美好的小腹，最终隐匿在交合的部位。  
曹承衍红着双眼，一手搂着韩胜宇的腰，一手勾住他的膝盖，一个翻身将韩胜宇压在了身下。  
体位的变化让两人同时发出一声喟叹，曹承衍抓着韩胜宇素白的脚腕，比之前任何一次都要热切急促地挺动着。  
每一次抽离都伴着下一次更深的进入，精确地直抵韩胜宇的敏感点，韩胜宇抱着曹承衍的脖子一遍遍动情地唤着他的名字。  
周身的温度持续升高，曹承衍渐渐放缓了速度，准备抽离迎接下一轮的高潮，修长笔直的双腿却紧紧缠住他的腰。  
“承衍啊，我舍不得你……”  
滚烫的液体撒在韩胜宇体内深处。  
曹承衍将韩胜宇紧紧拥在怀里，一遍一遍吻着他湿润的眼角，“会好的，哥，一切都会好的。”

Side B  
6  
午夜两点  
“晚上好，安先生，”金宇硕坐在安镇元的床边，手中捏着两颗头孢拉定，笑得恬静美好，“您感冒好些了吗，还是说，这两颗药本来是准备给我的？”  
安镇元立刻想要摸过手机报警，却觉得头昏脑涨，胳膊软得几乎抬不起来，他保持着冷静，不动声色地问：“几点了？”  
“两点。”  
“怎么来得这样晚。”  
“睡不着，来跟您聊聊天，”金宇硕随意地给自己倒了一杯香槟，淡金色的液体泛着明丽的光芒，“安先生好兴致，不过今天的确是个值得庆祝的日子，您还记得吗？”  
安镇元沉默地看着他。  
“我给您点提示，五年前的今天，有个叫孙东秀的孩子被宣判了死刑，”金宇硕将酒倒在了地上，“不记得也正常，毕竟在您商业帝国的功勋墙上，无论是容彬还是东秀，都是不起眼的孩子罢了。”  
安镇元变了脸色，他用力按着随身携带的报警器，却毫无声响。  
“安先生，您在找我吗？”孙东杓从门口走了进来，他手里拿着一把锋利的手铲，“我的哥哥是个普通人，也是这个国家历史上最后一位被宣判死刑的人，他永远被留在了二十世纪，连为自己平反的机会都没有。”  
“东杓，是我让你拥有了如今的一切！”安镇元终于变得有些歇斯底里。  
“拥有什么？夺走了我最后一位珍贵的家人，带给我日夜相随的噩梦，还让我给你准备好车辆，把接受了资助的孩子送出去满足有些大人们肮脏的癖好？”  
“你凭什么毁掉这么多人？”  
说着，他抬高了手，用力刺了下去，惨叫声在深夜格外刺耳，刺目的液体在绣了图腾的被单上有种诡异的美感。  
“因果报应，你早该想到有这么一天，”金曜汉从孙东杓仍颤抖不已的手中接过手铲，“当时帮助你的检察官和法官相继过世的时候，你没有害怕过吗。”  
“你知道容彬被你们绑在铁轨上的时候，其实还有救吗。”  
第三次是李翰洁落下了手铲，他和金曜汉都默契地避开了要害，却也深深陷入皮肤。  
“今天的一切都准备了许久，久等了。”  
曹承衍微微弯起了嘴角，他回身揽住了韩胜宇的肩，将手铲递给他的时候，也握住了他的手。  
“我的母亲，是多么用心照顾着每一个孩子，她知道每个孩子的名字、喜好，把他们教得很好，她无愧于所有人，直到她闭上双眼，”残留的殷红顺着黑色的手铲跌落，洇湿了鹅黄色的地毯，韩胜宇眼睛泛红，“慈爱福利院从不是孕育魔鬼的温床。”  
“人类文明的进程有时总要伴随着鲜血和牺牲，你永远不会懂得。”李垠尚闭上眼睛。  
“我因为在福利院长大有时会受欺负，都是东秀哥护着我，明明不是亲哥哥，却像亲哥哥一样对我，我却连他最后一面都没见到。”宋亨俊捂着嘴啜泣。  
“容彬是个很怕冷的孩子，他最后有多冷，你知道吗。”姜敏熙用力抹掉眼泪，转身离开了人群。  
“你有家人吗？你有什么想说的吗？”车俊昊微微俯下身，耳朵凑近了些，接着却缓缓站直了身子，“可是容彬连最后一句话都没能说。”  
“可以了道贤，他已经承受不住了。”金宇硕拦住了想要上前的南道贤，他看着安镇元口中涌出的汩汩鲜红，完成了最后的谢幕，“地狱见吧，安先生。”

一室的血腥味随着冷风吹入渐渐消去，金宇硕站在打开的窗口愣神，冰凉的雪花落在他的脸上，很快融化在温热的皮肤。  
“哥，别站在这里了，容易着凉。”金曜汉处理掉了那把手铲，即使用酒精消了毒，他的手上仍残留着一点鲜血的味道，他犹豫着，最终没有去触碰金宇硕的脸。  
“是有点冷，”金宇硕转身看着他笑，“不抱抱我吗？”  
金曜汉眨了眨眼，这一次，他终于自然地伸手将对方拥入怀中。  
“我们做得对吗？”金宇硕靠进金曜汉怀里，执起金曜汉的手，脸颊在他温热的掌心摩挲。  
“杀戮从不是正确的，我已经做好了终其一生背负他的准备。”   
“哪怕是在这种情况下？”  
“是，哪怕正义的天平曾经倾倒，而我们用了不可原谅的方式将它再次扶正。”  
“后悔吗？”  
金曜汉低头，轻轻用额头抵着金宇硕的，“没有，我做了应该做的事。”  
失去了公平的法律，还是法律吗。  
做了坏事的好人，还是好人吗。  
倒塌的文明，被丢弃的理性，随着挚爱之人的逝去而埋葬的人性，谁能为破碎的信仰立一块墓志铭。  
金宇硕轻笑着，“会下地狱吧，我们。”  
金曜汉沉默，他小心亲吻了金宇硕的唇角，“我的荣幸。”

Side A  
一周后  
新年前夕，D城久违地下了一场大雪，积雪未融，中心广场被装点得宛若幻境中的镜花水月。  
广场上满是来迎接新年的人群，人们热情洋溢，等待着倒数的钟声。  
南道贤买了一份本地销量最好的报纸，摘下手套坐在长椅上翻看。  
安镇元的追悼会占据了几乎一整个版面，参与人数众多，相关报道中高度赞扬了他为地区发展做出的突出贡献。  
南道贤嗤笑一声，他站起身，那份报纸被留在了原地。  
街上为节日专门布置的彩灯亮了，漂亮的霓虹在夜色中连成一片，人群响起一片欢呼，涌动的人潮中，南道贤看到了熟悉的背影。  
男孩看上去十三四岁的样子，嘴里嚼着果汁味的软糖，一手扯着书包带一手高高举起，笑着对他说了再见。  
你要去哪里。  
能不能别走。  
拜托。  
南道贤逆着人群追去，却寻不到刚才的人影。  
我们做错了吗。  
恶魔法典上的文字闪烁着伪善的光。  
人们惋惜着摇头，闭上眼睛捂住耳朵，走向忘却的谷底。  
天上飘下来亮闪闪的金色碎片，节日的氛围更加浓厚，在一片的欢声笑语中，他终于蹲在雪地里失声痛哭。


End file.
